Meetings
by Artemisa
Summary: Shishio has a new plan to take control over Japan, for this he has to kiddnap the president of Clamp campus. Kenshin wants to prevent this, but he meet a very special person tahat is... Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don´t owe any of this characters, you already know ^_^

Author´s note: Although this story doesn´t have any explicit sex it is yaoi, so if the idea of two (or more) men kissing each other freaks you out, don´t read it. And sorry for my bad writing, but English isn´t my first language. Onegai, onegai  review!

Meetings

   Suoh was working harder than usual, they have to present a very important project in two days and they were late all because... Nokoru. As always, the Rijichou of Clamp Campus was goofing around trying desperately to avoid paperwork.

" Dont´s worry Suoh!" had said the blond bishonen " I can finish that in only one day if I get serious"

"The problem here, Rijichou, is that you are NEVER serious"  Nokoru have facefaulted. Suoh have pulled him to his desk and with an if-you-not-do-your-work-you´ll-be-in-problems look he turned to his own desk. 

That had happened about a week ago.  Remembering that, Suoh glare at Nokoru´s desk, and he frowned, he stood up and went near the said desk. Suddenly he sweatdrop. There was a note: 

Suoh:

 It´s just a lovely day, I just can´t stay indoors but not worry, I´ll be back to luch.

Nokoru Imonoyama

And next to his name was drawn a chibi Nokoru with his open fan that reads "don´t miss me too much"

            Suddenly in the building where their offices were, something disturb the peace, a loud shout well known for everyone "RIJICHOU!!!!!!"

***  

Far away the office, Nokoru was wandering through the gardens of his campus, enjoying the weather. Suddenly something caught his attention. A very beautiful  man  with red hair was leaning casually against a big trunk. He was alone, and seem to be sad, so Nokoru get closer, he just cant see anyone sad or distressful. 

Although his eyes were closed, the red hair sensed the approaching man and turned to him with big violet eyes, sorrow gone like never been there before.

" I´m so sorry to disturb you" start saying Nokoru, he was in shock for the change of attitude , but hidding it well as always. Does he imagine the sadness? He thought.

"Oh! No. You weren´t" answered the man ( a little shorter than Nokoru) " I was just enjoying the day"

Nokoru laugh. A coincidence? Well, he really dind´t believe in coincidences. 

"oro?" said the man surprised. He never, ever had  heard such a laugh, full of joy, and tenderness.

" Sorry. So what´s your name?

The man smile brightly, beautiful violents eyes shining making a wonderful contrast with his red hair. " Kenshin, Kenshin Himura"

To be continued 

 I know, I know. Nokoru aids only women. But I thought that his kind heart was too big to care only for women. So I made him Bisexual!!!! ^_^  And I also know that Nokoru and Kenshin live in a different time so don´t take history time OK? Don´t forget to review and f you want, you can also mail me: arashi_kitto@hotmail.com


	2. Meetings II

Disclaimer: I don´t owe any of this characters, you already know ^_^

Meetings II

"Well Kenshin, it was a pleasure to meet you" and bowing Nokoru turned to left.

            Kenshin remembered that laugh, and the eyes. That amazing sky sapphire blue eyes meeting his. And he realized that he didn´t want that man to go. 

"no, please wait" 

Nokoru turned around, a questioned look on his pretty face "huh?"

"Would you like to walk? 

"sure!"

" May I ask your name?

"eh?" Nokoru glare at him, one more time taken by surprise. He dind´t know him. It was very strange, every student, teacher or person who lived in and near the campus know him. So this man was a stranger. What could he be doing in Clamp Campus? A part of his mind shout enemy!, but another just wanted to know this person. Smiling he simply said " Nokoru" 

Kenshin returned the smile. " Well Nokoru, you´ll have to lead the way, because I don´t know here"

"Of course! Come on" and the two bishonen went for a walk

*** 

" You didn´t found him. Did you?" Souh simply said

"Sorry Suoh, but you know Rijichou, when he doesn´t want to be found..." Akira said sorrowful 

"I Know, but I´m starting to worry, lunch hour is late pass and he isn´t here yet"

"Maybe he felt asleep in a weird place again" Akira suggested, Suoh swetdrop

"Let´s look at him one more time,if he doesn´t appeared, will put all campus in a general alert"

*** 

" So, Battosai is here..." Shishio said

"hai, our spies saw him around Clamp Campus" Soujiro confirmed 

"Does he Know what our plans are?"

"When we fight he told me about the kidnapping of the Rijichou, but I seriously doubt he knows about the extortion , or that our goal is to rule the Imonoyama Group. I think he even doesn´t know who the Rijochou is, or how he looks like"

"We must hurry" was all that Shishio said before leaving the room, Soujiro bowed

*** 

Nokoru didn´t remembered feeling so happy wiith anyone but Souh and Akira. Kenshin was so funny and an interesting person too, and beautiful... he had to admit it, he was trapped in those violets eyes. They walk together talking about no important matters, for once, Nokoru could be himself with another person different from his two best friend.

            As for Kenshin, he felt his soul relive, the hard weight he felt in his conscious lift with just the mere presence of that amazing person. Nokoru was so... eccentric, Kenshin thought, bringing out all those fans with funny comments writing on them, and his cheerful attitude, and those blue eyes...But he can´t be enjoying live like this, not when he have to find the Rijichou and warn him.

"Oh my god and all the gods from the world, demons included!" Nokoru suddenly shout standing up with a jump from the park´s bench. Kenshin facefaulted with surprise and sweatdrop "what kind of exclamation is that? He thought. 

" I´m sorry but I must go, I hadn´t release the hour, I have a very urgent appointment and I´m already late" In the horizon, the Sun was setting.

"No, I´m the one who is sorry for taking your time" Kenshin said managing to get up from the grass 

" I disagree, I spend a wonderful afternoon, I thank you"

" I was also happy, and if is not a burden, Can we meet again? " why on Earth he was saying that? Kenshin thought 

Nokoru´s face light with one of those special smiles. This man wanted to be friends with him, and not because of being the Rijichou of the best campus in the world, or the younger son of the most important financial group in Japan, this man know nothing  about his possion, wealth or intelligence and he wants to be friends with him. But the usual thought came to his mind: Kenshin could be a target, he can be in danger because of him, and what will happen when he finds out who he really was? Anyway, he had to admit that he want to be with this person, and still was the sorrow face stuff, he was sure he didn´t imagine that... so he decide to enjoy the opportunity util the inevitable happen.

" I´ll love to" finally said, again they exchange smiles. " By the way, are you staying in a hotel already? Since you tell me you just arrive, I was wonder..."

" no I haven´t had time" Kenshin smile sheepilly putting one hand in the back of his head

" Aha! I thought so. Come, let´s find pen and paper, I´ll give you some addresses"  in his fan it can read " every prices"

"Oro? I thank your kindness, but you just said that you have an appointment"

"Oh well, since I´m already late..."

"You can get there before it´s too late, you know" Kenshin started discovering Nokoru´s phobia for serious things.

" Ah, well I'm afraid it´s already TOO late" He smile nervous, Kenshin seemed to be Souh´s kind

"And exactly how many minutes you´re late" the violet eyed man said suspiciously 

Nokoru take out a fan that read " Three hours" Kenshin facefaulted.

To be continue...

Author´s note: I´m REALLY obsessed with the eyes and glares, as you can see, so don´t be surprise in other chapters ^_^ I´ll try not to make so much emphasis. 


	3. Meetings III

Disclaimer: I don´t owe any of this characters, you already know ^_^

Author notes: English isn't my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.

Jared: Thanks a lot for your review, of course I plan to finish this (even if it takes me a little). I haven't update because in this story inspiration took its time to come to me ^_^ but not because I wasn't having any reviews, although I really appreciate them and they mean a lot to me I write because I like to; if I was having any reviews it was a shame, but… NOTHING WILL STOP ME!!!! ^_^

Please review, if you are fanfic writer you know what a review means, and if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy.

Meetings III

"Very well Rijichou, where have you been?" Suoh said looking at Nokoru who sat in his president's chair like if it was the chair of the guilty people. 

"In Clamp campus of course!" Nokoru said innocently

"You worried us" Akira said bringing a couple of sandwiches and a cup of tea 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" 

"You never do" Suoh sighed "Anyway you need to finish your paperwork"

"But Suoh it's too late!"

"Rijichou it's six o'clock. Besides you would have already finished if you weren't playing around"

"I will finish tomorrow. I'm tired now and tomorrow I will have plenty of energy" Nokoru said cheerily 

"No way, you have been saying that same thing for a week" Suoh said crossing his arms on his chest, Nokoru and Akira sweatdropped 

"Souh!" 

"Not even because you look at me with those puppy eyes, Rijichou. Our dead line is in two days and we MUST finish" Nokoru pouted and started working under the gaze of his secretary.

            *****

" Everything is complete now. We can attack the Rijichou when ever you want" Soujiro said to Shishio who smiled

"Very well then. Nokoru Imonoyama will be kidnapped tomorrow. I don't care if you kill those two who are always close to him and protecting him, I don't even care if you injure the Rijichou just bring him alive. Understood?" all the gang nodded and Shishio laughed 

            *****

            Kenshin laid on the hotel's bed staring at the ceiling. He had chosen one of the cheapest hotels in Nokoru's list. Nokoru didn't knew what hotel he choused, for after giving him the list he ran for his appointment. They had decided to see each other tomorrow at the same place they first met and they parted away happily 

            The ruroni sighed, he didn't have time for this, he needed to find the Rijichou as soon as possible, but at the same time he really wanted to be with Nokoru. 

"Maybe I can ask him. If he lives here he certainly knows who the Rijichou is." He sighed again. Why he couldn't stop thinking of him? And what had caught his attention more was the eccentric personality of the blond young man, he had never seen anyone as crazy as him

"I think he's around twenty" he thought, then he shook his head "I must stop thinking of him. What's wrong with me? I can't befriend him anyway, he will be in danger. But maybe I could be able to protect him, maybe... no this isn't right" He closed his eyes in pain and went to sleep not wanting to think anymore, but with the firm conviction that he would met Nokoru the next day.

TBC...

Don't forget to review!


	4. Meetings IV

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: First of all, English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  

Jared: I'm really happy that you want to read this so much!! It inspires me to write faster, but I've been rather busy lately and having so many stories... But I hope despite this you continue reading and reviewing ^_^

XPKoganei4XP: I'm afraid it will be Nokoru X Kenshin. I'm a slash-maniatic ^_^ but I hope that you keep reading anyway.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it.

Meetings IV

            Nokoru was looking through the window of his room, it was a peaceful night and the stars were shining beautifully.

The stars… Nokoru thought that those violet eyes shone with the light of the stars.

"I can't be thinking on him. I just can't." his fair face hadn't the usual smile and he eyes hold an infinitive sadness. "Everyone who is near me gets in troubles, and the last thing I want is someone hurt because of me… specially him. I can feel that he suffers for something, he is troubled…"

"Rijichou? Is everything alright?" Suoh asked concerned entering his best friend's elegant room. Nokoru jumped in surprise adopting his usual cheerfulness before turning around

"Suoh! Of course, why do you ask?"

"You seemed to be thinking…" Suoh said while he sat in a chair next to his friend, he knew him well, at least the better one who could knew that eccentric being, so he knew that something was bothering him deeply

"So you considered it odd, since I'm not working?" Nokoru said raising an elegant blond eyebrow, his eyes sparkling mischievously

 "Rijichou!" Suoh said blushing a little "I didn't said that, and don't change the subject! You know that you can't deceive me, I know when you are upset"

"I'm not upset Suoh" the blond man said sighing, he was able to cover his emotions most of the time, but now he was too weary and his focus secretary didn't miss anything   "I'm just…"

"Upset" Suoh said when Nokoru remained quiet "You are upset with yourself"

Nokoru looked at him, his eyes wide open with surprise, he didn't know that Suoh knew him so well

"Maybe…" he said looking away

"Nokoru" Suoh used his first name only when they where alone or with Akira, for they had been friends for a long time and formalities where only in public "you know you can trust me. I will always be here for you, if you need to talk… As I have already told you a thousand times, you are not only my "one", but my friend, my best friend" Suoh said squeezing Nokoru's shoulders and then he turned to leave. When he was reaching the door, Nokoru called him and turning around, Suoh saw one of the few things who warmed his heart. Nokoru was smiling, truly smiling

"Thanks"

"It's nothing" and he leave. Nokoru stood up and went to close the window sighing, tomorrow he would think of that, it was a beautiful night to worry.

            A sound made him turn his attention to the window and suppress a cry of surprise when he saw a young man with blue eyes and short brown hair entering his room from the window, the stranger took out a knife and pointed to his heart

"Good night, Imonoyama Rijichou. I recommend you to stay still, unless you want to die"

"Then, Can I shout as long as I don't move?" Nokoru replied smiling, Soujiro laughed

"Then it's true what they said about you"

"Don't believe everything you hear. I'm not so lazy" again Soujiro laughed "what do you want?"

"Well dear Rijichou, this is a kidnapping, we planned this to take place tomorrow, but my master was rather anxious so… will you be so nice and come with me? My friends are waiting and they aren't very patience although they are very dangerous"

"And if I refuse? You don't expect me to follow you like that, do you?"

"I know about your ninja guardian, he has an exceptional talent in fighting, but will he be able to defeat six more warriors like him? Will he survive?" Nokoru frowned

"Yes… what the rumors said was true" Sojirou said glancing Nokoru with intensity, this time he didn't laughed

"Suoh don't need to be here. If the Imonoyama Mansion guards catch you, you will be in serious problems, no matter if you are seven skillful warriors. You will have to kill me if you want to stop me getting out of this room, and if your master wanted me dead you already had attacked me"

"Well, that can be helped" and in a fast move, Soujiro hit him on the back of his skull and Nokoru felt unconscious. His last thoughts before loosing conscience was that it worked, because if Soujiro leave the mansion with him awake, Suoh will feel that something was amiss, he was after all 'his chosen one'  and he didn't want anything to happen to him.

TBC…

Next chapters will be longer, I promise  

Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter V

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: First of all, I want to dedicate this chapter to Jared, who is probably at this time trying to kill me. Sumimasen Jared! Here it is the next chapter just for you. I know that I said it wasn't going to take long, but several circumstances got in the way, hope you like it. 

English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it.

Meetings V

            Suoh had never felt so lost. Here he was in the middle of his chosen one's room, a room that had never felt so empty. He didn't even knew where to start looking for Nokoru and he hadn't a clue who had been the kidnapper. Several guards started arriving with the notice that they hadn't found any trace, the blue haired ninja nodded and dismissed all of them, he needed to think what to do and so when he was left alone he just stayed in the room, unmoving. 

 "How could this happened?" he whispered to himself over and over again.  After what seemed an eternity he was able to regain control and started searching for something. His Rijichou was intelligent and he knew him too well.

*****

Sojiro looked at the young man he was carrying. Nokoru hadn't regain consciousness and laid limp in the ninja's arms. 

"He looks so innocent, so fragil…" Sojiro thought brushing away one stray lock of golden hair in Nokoru's face "It seems impossible he is actually the younger son of the powerful Imonoyama family, I wonder if all the things I've heard about him are true?… Well, at least I'm sure he is as crazy as they say" he chuckled remembering the conversation he had with him before they exit the Imonoyama mansion.  "I hope Mr. Shishio don't hurt him" he sighed because he knew that wasn't probable. 

            Nokoru began to stir in his arms, and Sojiro didn't want him to wake up. Not now when he was holding him, for the ninja felt that he couldn't stand emotionless if those pools of sapphires looked at him. He frowned at the thought, since when he was moved by someone? No, this young human was awakening  emotions that he didn't want. So he hurried to Shishio's headquarters.

            It didn't took him an hour when he at last was in the presence of Shishio. 

"Good evening Mr. Shishio" he said with his sweet cold politeness of usual "Here is what you asked for. The Rijichou of Clamp Campus"

Shishio twisted his mouth in a surprise gesture.

"He is indeed young. But if rumors are true, as young as he is, he is one of the most intellingent persons of the world"

"Not to mention powerful" Hoji said with eyes of lust.

"Good work Sojiro. You…" but Shishio was interrupted by an intense blue glare that trespassed his soul, or so he thought. Nokoru was awake. "Well, well, well." Shishio said hiding well how unease those eyes made him feel. "Our little guest is already awake"

"A guest?" Nokoru said cheerily "Without offence sir, but I think you need to change the habit of inviting people." He then focused his eyes in Sojiro who was still carrying him. The ninja blushed and put hi down. 

"Thanks for the ride" Sojiro looked at him unbelievably. Here he was, surrounded by strangers who he knew were dangerous, and making light jokes. Another face with similar piercing gaze came to his mind. Battosai. With those huge purple eyes and innocent air, he also behaved weirdly at the most unexpected circumstances. What a pair they will make if they meet, he thought.

            ****

            Far away in a hotel room, Kenshin bitted so hard his lip that made it bleed. He could felt something was wrong. He didn't knew why, he just felt  like he had never felt something was not right.

            He really needed to find the Rijichou until it was too late. But then a charming blue eyes came to his mind.

"He will know" the ruroni thought "Nokoru will know how I can see this person and so I will be able to see that angel again" but he couldn't stop thinking that something was terrible wrong.

            *****

"I'm getting tired of you young man" Shishio said annoyed. Nokoru was on the floor holding tight his right arm that bleed profusely. Next to him was Cho with a sword dripping fresh blood. 

"Then I should be going" Nokoru, lifting his blue eyes clouded by pain, managed to said somehow merrily. 

"Stop! Stop that attitude of yours!" Shisho spat. Cho, Hoji, Sojiro and Saizuchi stepped back a little afraid. They had never seen their master loss control in that way. But with a very good reason, for the young Imonoyama was really annoying. "This could have been very easy" Shishio said when he regain his self control "You just had to cooperate and you will be left alone"

"I can not cooperate with someone like you" Nokoru said now angry, as if just the only mention of being part of Shishio's crazy plan was too insulting.

"Oh, and why not? Because you are so good that it souns horrible?" asked Shishio mockingly 

"No" Nokuru said, on the other hand, calmed and with total control of the situation "Because it is against my believes"

"Damn you!" Shishio shouted. Again, the men who were there gave a step back. "Well then, if that is what you want… Cho! Take him to my special room. Lets play with him a little"  Cho smiled evilly and lifted Nokuro by his injured arm. Suppressing a cry of pain, Nokoru followed the tall swordsman. 

            Meanwhile Sojiro was lost in his thoughts. He knew what Shishio had meant and he didn't like it at all. At least not when that innocent soul was involved, for he now was in danger. Hours, or even days of torture awaited him. And for what he had seen, Nokoru wouldn't give up easily making things hard for Shishio and painfully for the own Nokoru.

TBC….

Don't forget to review


End file.
